


[上一]祝福

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行IF的新卡面私服梗黄泉川全家助攻
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 1





	[上一]祝福

“出门！”“出门！”“出门！”“出门！”

对于这一内容的多声部轮唱，才回家没几天的翘家少年一方通行已经习以为常。他明白这种喧闹也是平稳日常的组成部分。而平稳日常，是他拼了命才得到的，或许即将转瞬即逝。在他无计可施时救世主及时降临，但战争结束后学园都市的安逸，也随着失踪者的回归再次变得紧张，因此更要好好享用此时此刻尚且闲适的时光。

“又要我去哪家超市买什么？”躺在客厅沙发上的一方通行懒得睁开眼睛。

回答他的不是家里两位年长的女性，而是最为年幼的女性：“随便逛逛！Window Shopping！御坂御坂卖弄从御坂网络学来的新名词！”

年长的女性补充道：“没有购物清单，只是逛街，当然如果你见到什么想买的都可以买。”

“哈？？？”

混蛋教师又搞什么适应社会的生存教育？没有目的的出门，是一方通行绝对不想做的。不光是因为性格经历等心理因素，单从生理上来说，逛街对他的体力也是一项挑战。但经过这几天的相处，一方通行深知自己对这个家庭里每一位女性都完全没辙。为避免无谓浪费本就不多的体力，他慢慢坐了起来，抓了抓在离家的半个月内神奇生长了十几公分、睡得有点蓬乱的头发。

“那走吧。”

却被最积极出门的最后之作按住了。

“等一下！”

黄泉川爱穗、芳川桔梗和番外个体立即跟进，三人份的阴影向一方通行压来。

二十分钟后，黄泉川家完成了针对学园都市第一位的改造。

凌乱的白发梳理成了直顺的妹妹头，喷上花王cape拥有了少女偶像的铁刘海；红色鸡心领T恤外面套上黑色夹克，夹克背面印着意味不明的英文；黑色紧身皮裤和皮靴，上面都装饰着数条除了对穿脱造成麻烦没有什么用处的皮带。

最后之作捏着自己的下巴审视改造成果。

“嗯……怎么好像比平时更夸张了？？？御坂御坂不敢相信自己的眼睛！”

无论居家还是外出都身穿运动服的黄泉川和无论居家还是外出都身穿老旧T恤配泛白牛仔裤的芳川也皱着眉头面面相觑。

“我们是按照这孩子的喜好挑选的衣服啊……”

拿着梳子和定型喷雾的番外个体弯腰爆笑。

“御坂对自己的负责的部分还比较满意哈哈哈哈哈——”

经过全家用力过猛的装扮站在客厅中央的一方通行，乍一看像是出没在学园都市暗巷中的初中二年级暴走族，仔细一看像是穿成暴走族的二次元三无美少女。

“呀呀呀不早了就这么去吧！御坂御坂装作没有看见你不悦的表情！”早就穿上了漂亮的小裙子的最后之作拉着一方通行往外走。

两人五脚踉踉跄跄走到大门口，一方通行像是想起来什么，回头问道：“你不去么？”

“御坂才不做电灯泡呢！”

表明了自己的深明大义，身穿奥黛的少女躺倒在空下来的沙发上。

太反常了。

一方通行如非必要不想出门，而番外个体如非必要不想回家。这种家里有人要出门的时候，她必然是吵着嚷着跟着去的。而今天一方通行和最后之作一起出去逛街，她竟说不做电灯泡。

最后之作倒像是真的想去Window Shopping，将一方通行带到了高级百货公司林立的车站前。这是第七学区逛街的热门地点，整条马路在初冬时节依然人潮汹涌热气蒸腾。最后之作转着圈子左看右看，视线焦点似乎并不在商店的橱窗上。

“啊、”

在最后之作不由自主地泄出叹词的同时，更为高亢的少女的声音响了起来。

“当麻！肚子饿了！”

“诶——出门之前不是才吃过吗？”

熟悉的刺猬头，穿着熟悉的黑色立领制服，说着熟悉的对白，进入到一方通行的视野。

说是熟悉，实际上也只有寥寥几面之缘。但交换了手机邮箱，去了对方家里做客，在一方通行贫瘠的人际交往史中都是空前绝后的。至于回到学园都市后的这些天中，无论是看电视、去超市、放空发呆，时常都会不由自主地想起他来，就是只有一方通行自己才知晓的秘密了。

“走路走饿了！”

穿着镶着金边的白袍、衣着怪异程度远超一方通行的银发少女一边说一边冲着最后之作狂眨眼睛。

“啊呀好巧啊御坂也饿了我们一起吃饭吧——”

最后之作像是在背诵课文一样硬邦邦，甚至遗落了自己的口癖。

跟在银发少女身后偷偷查看钱包内现金数额的刺猬头少年，这才注意到另一对二人组的存在。嘴巴先是摆出震惊的O型，随后与眼睛一起弯了起来。

“又见面了。”

如何平衡不断往来于极限战场和平稳日常的生活，如何找到目标前方的新路，或许能够从他身上得到答案……学园都市第一位怀着隐秘的心思，在欢蹦乱跳的少女们和慌张的守护者之后，走进了餐厅。

即将关闭的玻璃门映出印在他身穿的夹克背后的话。

——misfortune is approaching

——不幸即将降临

看着前方乱晃的刺猬头在追赶少女们的过程中撞到椅子，一方通行感到，这仿佛是一句祝福。

=END=

虽然IF卡面把灰村老师画的方私服改得实在是不敢恭维…背面加的这句话让我磕到了。


End file.
